Beastmen Guide by Jopasopa
This page is just a fun little thing I decided to make: Buffs Used by Enemies (Ninjutsu, Songs, and Blue Magic Excluded) Elementals Summoned by Beastmen (Another useless chart!) Jobs Occupied by Beastmen (Useless Chart III: Revenge of the Chart) Beastmen Job Distribution Here is mostly official (Orcish, Quadav, Yagudo, Goblin (Moblins included), Antican, Sahagin, Tonberry, and Gigas ones are) stuff. Once I get the percentages for other beastmen races, I might get rid of the above chart. Goblins topped the chart for variety, with a total of eight different jobs ranging from warrior to white mage. Black mage was the most prevalent job, appearing among eleven different races, while samurai was the least common (excluding Near Eastern jobs), showing up only among the Yagudo and Lamiae. The following is an analysis of each beastmean race based on job distribution. Orc : As befits their appearance, many Orcs choose jobs that rely on brute strength. Quadav : While many choose frontline job types, 40% of Quadav are mages--a relatively high percentage among beastmen. This shows the Quadav as a knowledgeable race, despite their savage reputation. Yagudo are the only beastmen with samurai among their ranks. Many of their number also choose the less common jobs of summoner and bard, painting the Yagudo as a race with an appetite for the unusual. Gigas : While no mages exist among the Gigas, half of them choose the professions of ranger and beastmaster. Goblin : Goblins hold the record for job variety, with each of their eight professions equally represented. This presents the Goblins as a race that values freedom and flexibility. Sahagin : The Sahagin have only four job types, with an equal distribution of mage and frontline professions. Tonberry : Thieves and ninja account for more than 60% of Tonberry job types. Perhaps this selection compliments the Tonberry obsession with revenge. Antica : Warriors and paladins take up around 60% of Antica job types, although black mage is the most common when looking at a single profession. The proliferation of paladins may attribute for their highly structured military society. Demon : Moblin : Qiqirn : The majority of Qiqirn are rangers, with some thieves and a handful of black mages, complimenting their agile features and constant fleeing and warping. Troll : Mamool Ja : Poroggo : 100% of Poroggos are black mages, clearly because of their magical origin in Windurst. Lamia : Fomor : From The 5th Vana'diel Census (05/16/2005). *The elite beastmen units, the Forlorn Vanguard and the Dark Kindred, from the Crystal War had all fifteen jobs familiar to Middle Landers. What qualifies as a beastman? Something I thought up of. Will update later. Summary: What should the standards be to classify something as a beastmen race? Should they drop gil? Have a 60 cap battlefield? Need multiple jobs? Simply have sentience? Do all monsters that make beast-made items count? That's what this section is dedicated to. By beastmen race, I mean whether they should be recognized as a separate force. Note: Will decide on whether to use "beastman" or "beastmen" as an adjective later. Decided on beastmen since it makes more sense. Will update to reflect that later. The recent Besieged news used "beastman" as an adjective... Maybe I should check what is used more recently in-game. Note: The "usual" means Orcs, Quadav, Yagudo, Goblins, Antica, Sahagin, Tonberries, Gigas, Mamool Ja, Trolls, Lamiae/Merrows, and Qiqirn. Goblins/Moblins/bugbears and Fomors/Shadows are sometimes separated in this section because this might deal with whether they should be classified as one race. Not so much for Mamool Ja fighters/mages, Troll cannoneers/hoplites, and Lamiae/Merrows (changed my mind). Warmachines are generally going to be ignored. The machines themselves are obviously not a race, but the Orcs inside are obviously... Orcs. Warmachines fall under the following: Gil Classification, Battlefield Classification (However, their BCNM 60, Shots in the Dark, can be considered Horlais Peak's version of Up in Arms/Wild Wild Whiskers/Celery). Note: If I use the term "dark stalkerS" I am referring to the superfamily that has the shadow and Fomor families. The shadows are divided into regular shadows and the subcategory of Hydra Corps. Fomors are divided into the Tavnazian, Ephramadian, Lamian experiemtal, and Eprhamadian pirate Fomors. Gil Classification Basically, if it drops gil, it's a beastman race. Going by this logic, the following would be beastman races: *The usual *Demons *Fomors *Moblins *Bugbears *Qutrub *Poroggos Beast-Made Classification Basically, if it makes a beast-made item, it's a beastman race. Going by this logic, the following would be beastman races: *The usual *Moblins *Soulflayers *Poroggos Battlefield Classification Basically, if it has a 60 cap battlefield, and can be considered a beastman, it's a beastman race. Mamool Ja, Trolls, Lamiae, and Qiqirn do not have any, but I'm guessing they will get ISNMs sooner or later (along with Poroggos among other ToAU mobs). However, Mamool Ja/Trolls/Lamiae have uncapped AC battlefields (Mamook Incursion, Halvung Invasion, and Lamia Reprisal respectively). Anyway, going by this logic, the following would be beastman races: *The usual *Demons (Kindred Spirits) *Shadows (Fomors included, I guess) (Brothers D'Aurphe) *Moblins (Pulling the Strings) Naming System Classification (Normal) This section deals with whether a race is defined and/or divided by their ranks (for example, Orcish Fodder) are named. Naming System Classification (Notorious) Basically, beastman races are defined by how their members are named. We would divide them like this then: *Goblins, Moblins, and bugbears separated *Shadows and Fomors separated "Third Key" Classification This deals with whether Qutrubs should be considered beastmen. Basically, in each of the 3 beastmen strongholds in the Near East, rather short sentient beings drop that area's "third" key. Each also comes in 2 jobs. They are: Mamook: Sahagin MNK/BRD (Mamook Silverscale Key), Halvung: Moblin WHM/RDM (Halvung Shakudo Key), Arrapago Reef: Qutrub DRK/BLM (Lamian Claw Key). So, if we go by the logic that in each of the 3 strongholds, a beastman drops a "third" key, then Qutrubs are beastmen. Capitalization Classifcation Obviously, this deals with capitalization. This mostly crosses out bugbears as a race, as there are some inconsistency with Shadow/Qutrub being capitalized. Dynamis/Limbus/Salvage Prominence Classification Basically, in DLS (Dynamis/Limbus/Salvage), there's some kinda pattern. In Dynamis and Salvage, each area will generally have a leading race. They might also have more prominent sentient beings. Prominent sentient beings in DLS (Dynamis/Limbus/Salvage) are Ahriman (Dynamis), Poroggos (Zhayolm Remnants), Qiqirn (Arrapago Remnants), soulflayers (Arrapago Remnants), flan (Bhaflau Remnants), imps (Silver Sea Remnants)and possibly tauri (Dynamis - Tavnazia) (not sure if they're actually nightmare mobs, which would mean they are not real, since they are different from other Nightmare enemies, but they probably are, which would make them non-prominent). In Limbus, there are some patterns between beastmen. For example, less memorable beastman races are found in Temenos - Northern Tower. You can even count Besieged since each army is led by a beastmen race. In adition, considering that each Besieged enemy force is led by a beastmen race, this would mean that the subcategories for Mamool Ja/Trolls/Lamiae are 1 family. Anyway, going by this logic the following would be considered beastman races: *The usual *Demons (Dynamis/Limbus) *Shadows/Fomors (Dynamis) *Moblins (Separated from Goblins, but Goblin mercenaries are with them, but that's because they're hired by them.) *Fomors (Salvage) *Ahriman (Dynamis, see above) *''Possibly'' tauri, not really sentient, though (Dynamis, see above) *Poroggos (Salvage, see above) *''Possibly'' Qiqirn (Salvage, see above) *Soulflayers (Salvage, see above) *Flan (Salvage, see above) *Imps (Salvage, see above) Note: Considering putting cactuars (Sabotender Maestro, first map, Arrapago Remnants), bhoot ("HQ" Deviate Bhoot, fourth map, Arrapago Remnants), and bombs (Mad Bomber, first floor, Bhaflau Remnants) under prominent sentient beings. Besieged Tier Classification This one's kinda hard to explain... Well, maybe not. Anyway, from Lv1-2, each Besieged enemy army has 3 monster types: 4 jobs for the main beastmen race of the army and 2 "lesser" monsters. Then, starting at Lv3, new monster types are added each level. Basically, this is going to lead into whether or not Lamiae and Merrows are separated, since Merrows are added at Lv4, while no other new monster types are added. For referrence, here are the monster types added for each level: Mamool Ja: Lv1: Puks, Lv2: Raptors, Lv3: Ziz, Lv4: Bugards, Lv5: Wyverns, Lv6: Poroggos, Lv7: That weird looking new monster? Trolls: Lv1: Eruca, Lv2: Wamouracampa, Lv3: (Cluster) Bombs, Lv4: Flan, Lv5: Scorpions, Lv6: Wamoura, Lv7: Enhanced Trolls? Undead Swarm: Lv1: Ghosts, Lv2: Draugar, Lv3: Bhoot (is bhoot plural bhoots?), Lv4: Merrows, Lv5: Qutrub, Lv6: Doom Toads, Lv7: ??? Fun Fact: I put monsters in Lv1/Lv2 for the below fun fact. Fun Fact: Sometimes, the Mega Boss of each level corresponds to the new monster of that level in some way. For example, Lv2 Mamool Ja Savages "introduces" raptors and its Mega Boss has a raptor pet as its special ability, Lv4 Undead Swarm introduces Merrows and has a Merrow Mega Boss Lv5 Mamool Ja Savages introduces War Wyverns and has a DRG Mega Boss, etc. Blue Magic Classification Basically, this idea states that every monster family gives at least one blue magic spell. This would probably mean Shadows/Fomors are 1 beastmen race, and either Mamool Ja fighters/mages, Troll cannoneers/hoplites, and Lamiae/Merrows give 2 spells or are separate races. Beastmen Stronghold Classification Basically, if it has a beastmen stronghold (or capital or other important location), it's a independent beastman race. Not sure whether to count the Ashu Talif/Black Coffin as one, or if the Qiqirn's should be Nashmau or Aydeewa, or if they even have one. Will update later. You could also say each race has at least 1 battlefield that corresponds to them and only them. Update: Here are some ideas: Orcish Empire: Davoi, Imperial Capital? :Outdoor Area: Jugner Forest (Davoi) :Secondary Stronghold: Ghelsbea :Battlefield: Horlais Peak Quadav Adamantkingdom: Beadeaux :Outdoor Area: Pashhow Marshlands (Beadeaux) :Secondary Stronghold: Palborough Mines :Battlefield: Waughroon Shrine Yagudo: Castle Oztroja (Yagudo Theomillitary), Somewhere in the Far East (Tengu) :Outdoor Area: Meriphataud Mountains (Oztroja) :Secondary Stronghold: Giddeus (Yagudo Theomillitary) :Battlefield: Balga's Dais (Yagudo Theomillitary) Goblins: None in particular (North Pole for the smilebringers???) Kindred: Castle Zvahl :Outdoor Area: Xarcabard (Zvahl) :Battlefield: Throne Room Antican Empire: Quicksand Caves :Outdoor Area: Altepa Desert :Battlefield: Chamber of Oracles Sahagin Tribes: Sea Serpent Grotto :Outdoor Area: Yuhtunga Jungle (Hidden Valley) :Other: Mamook (Sahagin there are known as Mamool Ja aquatics) :Battlefield: Sacrificial Chamber (Elshimo Sahagin; originally the Cloister of Tides), Jade Sepulcher? (Mamool Ja aquatics) Tonberry Tribes: The Temple of Uggalepih (Elshimo Tonberries), Pso'Xja (Cryptonberries) :Outdoor Area: Yhoator Jungle (Uggalepih), Beaucedine Glacier (Pso'Xja; not used) :Battlefield: Sacrificial Chamber (Elshimo Tonberries), The Shrouded Maw (Cryptonberries; not used) Gigas Tribes: Delkfutt's Tower (Mostly the upper floors; divided kinda like this: Upper - Jotunns, Middle - Gigas, and Lower - Giants), Northern Islands? :Outdoor Area: Qufim Island :Other: Northlands, Korroloka Tunnel, Lufaise Meadows, Misareaux Coast :Battlefield: Qu'Bia Arena, Stellar Fulcrum? Moblin Army: Movalpolos :Other: Halvung (Moblins there are known as Halvung Moblins) :Battlefield: Mine Shaft #2716 (Movalpolos Moblins), Navukgo Execution Chamber? (Halvung Moblins) Mamool Ja Savages: Mamook :Outdoor Area: Wajaom Woodlands :Battlefield: Astral Plinth (Mamook), Jade Sepulcher, Mamool Ja Training Grounds (Assault) Troll Mercenaries: Halvung :Outdoor Area: Mount Zhayolm :Battlefield: Astral Plinth (Halvung), Navukgo Execution Chamber, Lebros Cavern (Assault) Undead Swarm: Arrapago Reef :Outdoor Area: East Azouph Isle/Caedarva Mire :Battlefield: Astral Plinth (Arrapago Reef), Talacca Cove?, Leujaoam Sanctum? (Assault), Ilrusi Atoll (Assault), Periqia (Assault) Qiqirn: Nashmau (Mostly Qiqirn allies), Aydeewa Subterrane (Mostly Qiqirn enemies) :Outdoor Area: West Azouph Isle/Caedarva Mire (Qiqirn allies?), Bhaflau Thickets (Qiqirn enemies, not used), you could say the Astral Plinth in Al Zahbi is another (Qiqirn allies) :Other: Seem to have relations with all other forces of the Near East, particularly the Empire and the Undead Swarm :Battlefield: Talacca Cove?, first 5 Assault areas Poroggos: Mamook (Under the Mamool Ja Savages) :Outdoor Area: Wajaom Woodlands :Battlefield: Jade Sepulcher Dark Stalkers: Fei'Yin (Shadows), Sacrarium (Tavnazian Fomors), The Ashu Talif (Ephramadian Pirate Fomors) :Secondary Stronghold: Eldieme Necropolis (Shadows; swith with Fei'Yin?), Phomiuna Aqueducts (Tavnazian Fomors), :Outdoor Area: Beaucedine Glacier/Batallia Downs (Shadows; not used), Misareaux Coast (Sacriarium), Bhaflau Thickets/Wajaom Woodlands (Ephramadian Fomors), Dvucca Isle/Caedarva Mire (Ashu Talif) :Other: Lufaise Meadows (Tavnazian Fomors), Arrapago Reef (Lamian experimental & Ephramadian pirate Fomors) :Battlefield: Qu'Bia Arena (Shadows), The Ashu Talif (Ephramadian pirates; technically an Assault area, but Assault areas are technically battlefields + this place is closer to regular battlefield compared to other Assault areas) Other Sentience Dependent Sentience These are more sentient creatures but are rarely seen far from their respective force. Warmachines would be here, but they are just Orcs inside of a machine: Ahriman: Kindred Tauri: Kindred Imps: Kindred, Ephramadian pirate Fomors Bugbears: Moblin Army Qutrub: Undead Swarm Poroggos: Mamool Ja Savages Flan: Troll Mercenaries Soulflayers: Undead Swarm Plantoid Sentience There are some plantoids that can be considered their own race: Mandragora Goobbues Cactuars Undead Sentience There are some undead that are rather sentient (dark stalkers and qutrub are not included since they are extremely close to beastmen): Corses (Independent) Skeletons Ghosts Arcane Sentience There are some arcana that seem to be smarter than most monsters: Bombs Evil Weapons (All used to link before) Golems? Dolls? Magic Pots? Storytime! Theories This section is for theories. Underworld Theory Basically, this theory says that the following creatures are from the underworld: Kindred Demons, Ahriman, tauri, imps, shadow dragons, bombs, category:clusters, and snolls. The 4 types of demons I named are obvious. I think shadow dragons because they are often found with demons and the Ash Dragon is found in Ifrit's Cauldron and dahaks are found in the Halvung Territory--two "gateways" to the underworld I'm guessing. I say Ifrit's Cauldron because The Transformation of Ifrit says "When the Sun is Consumed by the Moon, The Souls of the Dead will Gather at the Mountain of Flames, and the Gates of the Underworld will open." which leads me to bombs. Bombs, which in this theory stats that all 3 types are souls of the dead/underworld, are found in abundance in Ifrit's Cauldron and Halvung--gateways to the underworld. Then they're sometimes found in various areas in foggy weather and dungeons with the right environment. Clusters are probably similar but souls that were killed in abundance or something. Atomic clusters are probably Tavnazians/people present in Tavnazia that were killed in the Crystal War and/or those killed by Bahamut and his wyrmal army's plan to wipe all races of people from Vana'diel to prevent the Keeper from crossing to this world. Atomic clusters are probably those killed by the Empire in the Near East. Strangely enough, near eastern bombs/clusters can go through Wajaom and Al Zahbi no matter the weather, yet are not found anywhere else in the Near East (without Trolls), not even Wajaom during foggy weather. Snolls are found in abundance in Uleguerand Range, an area which has a bunch of demons (and the region is basically Demon Central) and the location of Odin's protocrystal before it shattered, Odin being the ruler of the underworld. Snolls sometimes found in Pso'Xja could be Kuluu killed in the war between them and the Zilart. Or maybe all bomb types are just malevolent spirits of the underworld, and not souls of the dead. It would be comparably to the kabold part (the possesed spirit of the earth below the weapon itself) of evil weapons. Avatar Theory Celestial This theory states what the celestial avatars used to be before they merged with the gods/elements. See Category:Avatars#Celestial Avatars for more on how they came to be. Ifrit: Elvaan? (Possibly Hume) Titan: Titan (Extinct race of beastmen or something) Leviathan: Serpent Garuda: Bird Shiva: Elvaan? Ramuh: Olduum person? (Hume?) Alexander: Machine? Odin: Hume? Terrestrial This theory states that each terrestrial avatar has a corresponding mothercrystal: Carbuncle: Holla Bahamut: Dem Fenrir: Mea Diabolos: Vahzl Phoenix: Al'Taieu Meltdown Theory This theory states that crystal energy makes one more sentient. While not exactly a bad thing, it puts responsibility in your hands. Anyway, Elshimo Tonberries formed from Kuluu that "overloaded with sentience". Zilart that became the five races went something like this: Zilart that became Galka: "Overloaded" with "Al'Taieu energy" (peace) became angry; Mithra: "Overloaded" with "Dem energy" (justice) and became envious; Tarutaru: "Overloaded" with "Holla energy" (courage) and became cowardly; Elvaan: "Overloaded" with "Mea energy" (trust) and became arrogant; Humes: "Overloaded" with "Vazhl energy" (hope) and became apathetic. Crystal energy containing sentience would explain how beastmen came to be and why some stuff are kinda like people. (Beetles and scorpions have 4 legs, crabs are kinda like centaurs, etc.) Jopasopan Fan-Fiction